Mass effect rise of the Alliance
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: A different first contact, a different adventure, a different saga, Book 1 of 5 M just to be safe (Changed to T after further consideration)
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect

Rise of the Alliance

Chapter one

April 4 2157/ human Cruiser Titan/19:06

It had been a normal day for Admiral Jennifer Hale Andrews, they were exploring the vast reaches of space to touch the face of god and it was so goddamn boring!

It's not that she didn't doubt the importance of their work. Humanity could not stay in the Sol system, not since they found the relay and the data archive on mars it was just...the vids made deep space exploration seem much more romantic than it was.

Admiral Andrews sighed and tapped her fingers on the side of her arm rest and let her thoughts drift to her family back on earth. She sighed she really wanted to just go home and have a nice family dinner but it would be months before any of the crew on the Titan would be back on earth.

Jennifer was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of one of her helmsmen shouted out "Mam! There's something on long range sensors and it is about the size of a frigate and it is giving of an unusual energy signature!" Jennifer shot out of her chair and hurried over to conform what the young helmsmen was saying and indeed there it was a star ship the size of a frigate and it was coming closer.

Jennifer swallowed "Can-can you open a com channel?" she asked her communication officer, a dark skinned man named Mark James Meer nodded "Yes Mam" and then proceeded to do so with a ping signalling that the channel was open.

Jennifer cleared her throat with a cough "This is Admiral Jennifer Andrews representing the human race speaking to the unidentified vessel on our long range sensors please identify we mean no harm I repeat we mean no harm" and then there was silence, the entire crew was holding breath and then a series of high speed clicking noises came over the channel and filled the bridge with noise.

Jennifer walked over to Mark and asked "can we translate it?" Mark shock his head "Mam I don't know how we would even begin to start it's like no language on record in the archives from Mars it's just a series of noises" Jennifer sighed heavily and waited for the noises to stop and then spoke over the channel "I'm sorry we don't understand you is their another way you can communicate with us?"

And again silence until tech analyst Laura Simmons a woman with grey eyes and long brown hair jumped up "Mam come and take a look at this!" Jennifer ran over and looked at Laura's console and eyes widened with familiarity at what was appearing on the console and a smiled spread across her face "Is that binary?" "Yes Mam it is and I can translate it into words!" Laura said with a grin "Well don't just sit there do it!" Laura sat about doing so and the zeros and ones disappeared and four words appeared on her console.

**WE ARE THE GETH.**

And then another six words appeared.

**WE MEAN NO HARM TO HUMANITY **

First contact had been made.

**CODEX **

**FIRST CONTACT (Humanity/Geth)**

**It is incredible to think how much a near miss first contact was originally the Cruiser Titan was going to be exploring a differently system entirely the draorn system whice the relay Athena or to use the council designation relay 314 inhabited and who knows how they would have gone down as it is in Turian space and we all know how trigger happy they can be.**

**But indeed first contact was made Admiral Jennifer Hale Andrews and her crew and one single geth cruiser (It is important to note that at this point the geth had not developed true sentience yet and thus in the records it officially recorded as begin a geth crusier as there were no mobile platforms aboard)**

**And that day Humanity meet its first allies and its first brothers and the starting blocks of how are lives are lived to day were laid.**

**(To see more Information on first contact please refer to CODEX entries (First Contact Human/Geth/Naorite) (First Contact Human/Geth/Naorite/Kentralie) Human/Geth/Naorite/Kentralie/Turian conflict, Alience/Council war)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mass effect

Rise of the Alliance

Chapter 2

April 6 2157/Human cruiser Titan/16:41

Jennifer smiled thrilled as her crew worked tirelessly to continue to communicate with the Geth ship using binary.

It had taken them a while to get their heads around it, using numbers to communicate with the other ship but they had eventually gotten the hang of it and now were easily communicating with the other ship.

As standard first contact protocol the crew had sent a data file containing human history and language and files on culture and music and art, In return the Geth had sent them a massive data file all in binary that explained there history.

The Geth were a synthetic species created by another race the quarians, that had decided to make a slave race, through the Geth themselves did not consider themselves such at the time to Jennifer it was slavery no matter what pretty words were used to cover it up wither they were machines or not, The Geth started out as Virtual intelligence, not sapient but the Geth had the ability to share processing power which basically meant that the more Geth nearby one another the smarter and more efficient they were.

One day one Geth asked its supervisor did it have a soul and the Quarian had panicked and then tension rose all the geth were recalled and were to be destroyed the Geth and some sympathetic Quarians had fought back.

The Quarians had placed their entire planet on martial law and began to slowly destroy all geth both mobile platforms and severs and kill or arrest any sympathic Quraians, but the geth had an advantage. they did not need to sleep or eat or drink and had managed to capture 70 percent of the factorys in the first days of the war and they managed to create more mobile platforms giving them more ground troops and when the quarians tried to destroy them from space they followed them by making they own ships, and with them needing no sleep and Ranonch's rich minerals they had managed to create 15,000 war ships in 36 hours.

Eventually the Geth chased the Quarians out of the home system and went to liberate the Geth on quarian colony worlds and the Quarians were homeless and were wandering nomads with no home in the present day and were seen as beggars and thieves in the eyes of most citadel species.

And that was what the rest of the file consisted of summaries on the rest of the citadel species, what their role was and how they fitted into galactic society and with the Geths permission she had sent the file along with her report on the situation back to Earth, Jennifer had also made a copy for herself and was now reviewing it.

**ORGANIC OBSERVATIONS/ARCHIVED ON 12456/3125/2157/18:34**

**The ASARI are the most mature civilization in the galaxy and the most advanced, they found the Citadel approximately 6800 years ago they are a mono gendered species and are capable of mating with any species and of any gender though the children of these matings will always be another Asari.**

**The Asari life span can be recorded in three stages Maiden, Matron and Matriarch. The Maiden stage starts at birth and generally ends at the age of 350 the maiden Asari will generally spend her time working in organic entertainment areas as dancers to promote arousal in other organics, or they will work in mercenary organizations.**

**In the Matron stage the Asari will either start a family unit or begin her military service career.**

**In the Matriarch stage the Asari will either continue her Military career or join the Asari government as elders.**

**The Asari military has no true ground infantry or frontline troops preferring to use commandos to either assassinate enemy leaders or to sabotage enemy strongholds and military fortifications. There is no true record of how many commandos there are but estimates place them around 45,000.**

**The Asari navy is formidable however, with 6934 fighters, 4860 thousand frigates , 2250 cruisers and 6 dreadnoughts.**

**The TURIANS are a military species that serve as peacekeepers for the council races and have the largest military force in the galaxy.**

**The Turians have a permeate draft and are expected to serve in their military in any way. The Turians have approximately 800,000 Million Ground troops **

**The Turian government is diplomatic, but in times of war the military can override the government in any decision.**

**The Turian life span is much shorter than the Asari's being only able to live for on average 79.3 years. **

**The Turian navy is the largest in the galaxy with 15,672 fighters, 7069 frigates, 10,176 cruisers and 22 dreadnoughts.**

**The SALARIANS are an amphibian species that have an incredibly fast metabolism.**

**The average life span of the Salarians is 41.2 years.**

**A Turian general once described the Salarian military as an army of spies, The Salarian military is based on information gathering and the Salarins will not go into a war without fireing the first shot.**

**The Salarian government, known as the Salarian union is based on territory ruled by a Dalatrass, the more territory a dalatrass controls the stronger she is. The Dalatrass currently in control of the union is Dalatress Miona.**

**The Salarian navy consists of 10,000 fighters, 4000 Frigates, 2000 cruisers and 3 dreadnoughts.**

**The CITADEL is an ancient space station constructed by an extinct species know as the Prothans, the citadel is the centre of galactic politics and it has a population of 11.3 millon.**

Jennifer was brought out of her reading as she heard someone clearing his throat.

She looked up "Yes ensign Sheppard?" Ensign Hannah Sheppard was 22 year old woman with black hair and green eyes and she spoke clearly and directly "Mam Earth in on call"

Jennifer nodded "Right I'll take it in my quarters" she powered down her Data pad and exited the bridge and entered her quarters and once she placed her pad away and went to the communicator and turned it on.

Appearing before her were three shimmering orange holograms of the High admirals of the Earth navy and Jennifer quickly snapped a salute.

The oldest was a man with grey hair and piecing green eyes and had a long ugly scar spreading across his face from his nose down to his check. His name was Adam Preston

The one in the middle was a woman with short red hair and blue eyes who seemed to be in her 40s and seemed to cry more than she would laugh, her name was Patrica Tomalon.

The one on the left was a large, bald muscular black man with warm brown eyes, His name was Kafele Bello.

They gave their own salutes and Adam spoke "Admiral Andrews we've been reading your report and the attached file and well it's...incredible absolutely incredible" "Yes" said High Admiral Kafele with a warm smile "To know that we aren't alone in the universe, that there are other forms of life even non-organic ones" Jennifer found herself smiling as well as she was caught up in his enthusiasm.

"What I would like to know" Said Patricia "Is if these Geth are in contact with the other species the file didn't say" Jennifer frowned she hadn't read all of it yet so she didn't know "I'm afraid I don't know admiral"

Admiral Adam then spoke "Do you believe the Geth can be trusted?" that gave her pause, did she hadn't actually spoken to one in person just over the Binary communication but they weren't hostile and they hadn't shown any sign of turning hostile and the only war they ever fought was for their freedom.

She then spoke "Yes high admirals I do" the three high admirals looked at one another and nodded "Well then with authorisation of the U.N. two diplomacy vessels are being dispatched we would ask that you tell the Geth of this so they can make their own preparations and we would also ask that you stay to aid with the diplomatic process" said admiral Adam and with that the holograms faded out.

Jennifer was shocked and thrilled, she was helping to make history and she and her crew and her ship would forever be known as the crew and ship that made first contact.

And with that Jennifer left her quarters and headed back to the bridge, there was work to be done.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect

Rise of the alliance

Chapter 3

April 9 2157/Human cruiser Titan/14:21

The earth diplomacy ships had arrived and two extra Geth ships had arrived as well, these ships came equipped with mobile platforms and it was decided that the Geth ambassador would come over to the Titan as it was technically neutral ground and they already had experience with the Geth

Jennifer, Mark, Hannah and the six ambassadors from the two ships were waiting at the Titans airlock waiting for the ambassador to come over.

Jennifer was adjusting her admiral's cap and examined her crew to make sure everything was in order; all uniforms clean and immaculate and that everyone looked presentable. in years to come people would look back on this day and tell her how silly she was being, after all the Geth were machines they wouldn't care what they looked like but this was first contact and everyone wanted humanity to make a good first impression.

She found herself observing the ambassadors as well, she had read the dossiers on them but she had learnt early in life that you could learn much more from a person by observing them you can by simply reading about them.

The six ambassadors were each representing the six most powerful nations on earth and Jennifer has been observing them ever since they came aboard.

Ambassador Christopher Huerta was the representative for the united northern American states, he was the youngest of the diplomats and was obviously very nervous as he seemed to be jumping in one spot repeatedly and his eyes were wide.

In contrast was the ambassador for the African Union. a tall, shapely black woman with cropped black hair she stood straight and her eyes were cold as ice and just as blue, her name was Aamina Balewa.

Next to her stood the representative for the Australian/Antarctic Alliance and tan middle aged man with sandy blond hair and baby blue, Jennifer blushed a little at the description but there was no other word for the colour, his name was Diego Moore.

Next to him stood the diplomat for China, most countries had on Earth been forced to make alliances with other countries to remain powerful due to various political, economic and social reasons. China however was strong enough still to be able to stand on its own.

The diplomat was an Asian man of average height with hazel eyes, his name was Derek Xu.

Next to him stood Anastasia Robins the representative for eastern European Alliance. She had blond hair and green eyes and was very tall if Jennifer had to guess she was about 6 foot 1.

But Anastasia was not really paying any attention to her surroundings as she was currently glaring at the woman standing next to her.

Agnes Browne was a short woman about 5 foot 2 and had curly brown hair and green eyes, she represented the Western European Alliance. She currently had a relaxed smile on her and was acting if none of this fazed her. She had reputation for being foul mouthed and very quick to speak her mind. She had apparently once addressed the entire U.N. drunk and no noticed because it was so similar to how she normally acted.

She was also inexpiably popular and Jennifer had to admit she liked her she spoke her mind and told it how it was didn't care whose feelings she hurt in the process.

And as for why Anastasia was glaring at her well apparently they have a very famous rivalry and Jennifer could see why quite apart from the tensions between the west and the east, they themselves were polar opposites. Anastasia took everything seriously. To Agnes everything was a joke, Jennifer just hoped they wouldn't cause a fight after all this was to important to let personal vendettas get in the way.

Jennifer was brought out of her observations when the airlock pinged as it began to pressurise. Everyone quickly jumped to attention and waited for the airlock to open.

The airlock opened and their stood a tall silver figure, It had a single large glowing silver eye like an oversized camera lense and what looked like an small antenna on its shoulder it swung its head around to observe the people in front of it, it spoke in an heavily modulated voice "Greetings"

Everyone was shocked; Christopher said what was going through everyone's minds "It...it can speak English?"

The Geth nodded "Yes we studied you're data file and created a linguistics program which we adapted into our software all Geth can now speak all human languages fluently"

Anastasia "Well that will make things much easier if you will follow us into the meeting room Ambassador...I'm sorry what do we call you?" The flaps around the Geth's eye flapped outwards slightly "Geth"

Anastasia looked at the other representatives who shrugged their shoulders "No I mean what do we call you specifically" "Geth" the Geth replied. Agnes groaned "Oh for fucks sake what is the individual in front of us called!?" "There is no individual only Geth there are currently 1,183 programs inside this mobile platform"

Something then popped into Jennifer's head "My name is Legion for we are many" Everyone then turned to look at her. She shrugged her shoulders "It seemed appropriate" The Geth them seemed to make a gesture with its head that looked a little like an approving nod "Christen bible, gospel of Mark, verse 4 we deem this...acceptable you may refer to this unit as Legion"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Anastasia spoke "Well welcomes aboard ambassador Legion please follow us to the meeting room"

As everyone made their way to the meeting room Jennifer found herself smiling, maybe everything would work out fine and humanity would make its first friends.

_**CODEX**_

_**LEGION **_

_**LEGION was the first Geth Unit to ever take a name, it would become one of the main driving forces of the worlds we now know today.**_

_**LEGION would later become a vital part of the war and would give us various stragtic advances as well as technological ones.**_

_**Legions sacrifice should never be forgotten.**_

_**Preserver Brothers and Sisters and may the light always bring you home.**_

_**Wither you skin is flesh or metal you will always be kin.**_

_**Whatever you are you will always belong with me.**_

_**(Anthem of the Human/Geth/Naorite/Kentralie Empire)**_

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect

Rise of the Allience

Chapter 4

April 9 2157/Human cruiser Titan/16:32

The ambassadors were currently engaged in conversation in the meeting room to plan further diplomatic relationships between Earth and the Geth.

Jennifer was currently sitting on a chair in the meeting room in-between Ambassador Huerta and Ambassador Browne and was listening intently to the conversation happening around her.

It had been going well so far...she thought so anyway. There had been no arguments or disagreements so far it was just...it was hard to read machines; Legion didn't make any gestures or have any facial tics. Hell he or it she supposed. Didn't really have a face to read!

Jennifer sighed; she didn't understand why the high admirals insisted she and her crew stay for this. It wasn't that she wasn't excited about first contact with a new species she was! It was just that she and her crew weren't diplomats they had done in a pinch, but it had been difficult and if it weren't for Tech specialist Simmons they probably wouldn't have been able to communicate anyway.

Agnes spoke up suddenly "There is something I would like to ask if I may" she stood up out of her chair clearly not waiting for anyone's permission "What I want to know is, is negotiation with the other species impossible?"

Legions camera eye blinked and its head flaps fluttered "Negotiation would be difficult, the council forbids AI research and development. The creators would not stand to be in the same room as us and by associating with us you would be consider to be researching AI yourselves" Its eye shuttered once again "Also you have been reactivating mass relays such a things is not permitted under any circumstances, unless the council allows it, the Turian fleet would most likely open fire on you"

"That is outrageous!" shouted Ambassdor Amina as she leapt from her chair and slammed her fists on the meeting room table "you mean to tell us that they would open fire on diplomatic vessel?! We didn't know we were breaking there laws! For god's sake until near enough a week ago we didn't know there were any laws to break!"

Legion made a gesture, which surprised Jennifer as it hadn't not done so before, with its hands "That will be no excuse Balewa Ambassador they will engage you for breaking their laws wither you knew or not"

Everyone at the table looked worried, aside from Legion for obvious reasons. "Well then" Jennifer stood up from her chair and turned to face Legion "Ambassador Legion I'm sorry but I'm afraid I am going to have to request that you give us any and all tactical information you have on the Turians"

Anastasia stood up from her chair "Admiral what are you doing?! You can't just make that sort of request!" Agnes held up her arm to silence Anastasia and gestured for Jennifer to continue.

Jennifer nodded and addressed the table "Ladies, Gentlemen I truly hope the information will not be necessary but if the Turians will not negotiate with us then we need to be ready!" she slams her fist on the table to emphasise her point "Please Ambassador Legion we need that data, please in the sprit of friendship, please give us the data!"

Legion was quite for a moment and then it spoke "We will transmit the information as soon as possible"

The ambassadors and Jennifer all sighed in relief and Legion spoke "Also the Geth will stand with humanity when it comes to blows with the Turians"

Jennifer smiled and placed her hand on Legions cold, metal shoulder "Thank you ambassador".

Legion looked at Jennifer for a moment and nodded its head "You...are welcome Andrews-Admiral"

Before anything else could be said, Hannah ran in to the meeting room "Admiral!" Jennifer turned to face her "Ensign Sheppard what is it?" Hannah looked pale and white "Mam a ship is come through the relay and it's not registering as Geth or one of ours" "What!?"

Jennifer and Hannah ran out of the meeting room to go back to the bridge and they were followed by the Ambassadors, on the bridge the crewmen were franticly trying to work out where exactly the ship was after they came through the relay"

"Do we have visual contact?" Asked Jennifer as she sat down in her chair.

"Almost mam" Said Hannah as she sat down at station "The ships in visual range now mam activating view screen now"

A holo image of the outside of the ship appeared on the bridge, there in the middle of the flickering image was a ship about the size of a cruiser "Is it a turian ship?" Jennifer asked Legion.

"No" said Legion "It is an unknown vessel" "So what is it?" asked Derek. Jennifer stood up from her chair and said "Lieutenant Meer open a channel" She then spoke to Legion "Ambassador you said your people had devolved a translation program yes"

"That is correct" Legion affirmed, Jennifer nodded "Good" she turned to Mark "Lieutenant have they responded yet?" Mark nodded "Yes Mam we also have visual"

Legion stepped forward "With your pretension we would like to begin running the translation program now" Jennifer nodded "excellent idea Ambassador, Lieutenant Meer put it on visual" "Yes Mam"

The Image changed from a view of the ship to the bridge of it. Jennifer gasped the man on the view screen was beautiful there was no other word to describe it. His skin was golden brown and bright silver eyes and long white hair, His facile features were both soft and hard at the same time and his lips were the fullest she had ever seen.

He opens his mouth and spoke in a soft and deep voice, the words were of a lyrical quality and were spoken quickly but no one understood them "Ambassador can you translate it?" Jennifer asked Legion.

"Please stand by" Legion then began to make the same noises as the alien man on the screen and soon they were both having a conversation.

The crew were watching the conversation with fascination and then the man on the holo image bowed and the image shut off.

"Well?" Asked Ambassador Heurta in curiosity. Legion blinked its camera eyes "It identifies its species as the Naorite, originating from the planet Krotran in the Dastroan star system"

"So...now we have a new first contact situation" Said Ambassador Agnes. "Looks like it yes" said Jennifer "Ambassdor can we trust them?" "we believe so" said Legion "the member I was talking to was the captain of the vessel, it understands the situation and wishes to come aboard so he and his crew may speak to us apparently we are his peoples first encounter with alien species"

Jennifer sighs "Well we had best get ready to receive him and his crew" "Admiral are you quite sure that is a good idea" asked Diego with a concerned expression "We know nothing about this species" "No we don't I believe that is why it is called first contact Ambassador" countered Jennifer.

"I...Very well I see you point" conceded Diego

"Good lets get ready" Jennifer walked over to Legion "Ambassador I hope we can depended upon you to translate for us?" "We believe we can do better than that"

"How so?" asked Jennifer "Please stand by while we conform plans" stated Legion.

"Right then let's get ready" and the crew hurried to make preparations for their new guests.

End of chapter 4

**(A/N please review and thank you to those that already have)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mass Effect

Rise of the alliance

Chapter 5

April 9th 2157/Human Cruiser Titan/17:06

Jennifer, Legion and the Earth ambassadors were waiting in the meeting room of the titan for the Naorite ship's captain and a small portion of his crew to come aboard come aboard.

Jennifer absentmindedly brushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear as she was caught in her thoughts; it was funny for awhile no one was sure if there was such a thing as alien life. And then when the Mars archives were discovered the general view had changed to that there was once alien life but it was now long extinct.

And now in a matter of days everyone's preconceptions had changed. Humanity had met two entirely different species one entirely synthetic, the other they were just about to find out more about.

Jennifer turned to Legion so she could ask him a question "Ambassador you said there might be another way you could help us with aside from translating for us?"

Legion's eye shuttered shut and then opened again "Yes" and opened his palm, held within was a small black box with a sliver strip on the side and grey strap "We have developed this over the past few days."

Jennifer picked it up. It was very light, so light it almost felt like it weighed nothing "What is it?"

"A translator." Explained Legion.

"A translator? Will it work?"

"Yes"

Jennifer laughed at Legions answer it said it so matter-of-factly, Jennifer took the translator and strapped it on to her arm. She tightens the strap and looks up as Legion "How does it work?"

"The translator locks on to the speech centre of your brain and when you speak to another individual to them it will be as if you are speaking their own language" Explained Legion with a flap of his face flaps.

"But...it sounds like she is speaking English?" Protested Ambassador Heurta confused.

"To you Heurta-Ambassador as you're native language is American-English so it is being translated as such." Explained Legion.

"It's right" said ambassador Amina "To me it sounds like she is Swahili!"

Jennifer's eyes widened and a massive smile split across her face, she then grabbed Legion and hugged him "Ambassador you are a genius!"

Legion was silent for a moment, and for second Jennifer thought she might have offended it somehow but then it spoke quietly "You are welcome Andrews-Admiral"

Jennifer nodded with a smile. Then the meeting room door opened and Ensign Hannah Sheppard ran and quickly snapped a salute "Mam! The Naorite Captain and his guards are ready to come on broad!"

The ambassadors looked at each other with shock on their faces, they weren't expecting them to be here so soon.

Jennifer straightened up and breathed deep "Well let's get to it then!" and left the meeting room

followed by the ambassadors.

Jennifer, Ensign Sheppard, Lieutenant Meer and the ambassadors stood outside the airlock as it cycled and the door opened.

The three figures that stood in the doorway were imposing and very, very tall. Each had to be at least seven feet tall and were broad shouldered.

As they stepped through the threshold, the lead figure lifted his helmet to reveal the figure from the screen that Jennifer had seen earlier.

Legion stepped forward and began to speak. "Welcome Nag'torna-Captain." The captain nodded and spoke in a deep voice "We thank you for your blessing and you allowing us on to your vessel." Nag'torna turned to Jennifer "I understand that you are the commanding officer of this veesel is that correct?" Jennifer came to her senses, being stunned at how well the translator was working. "Yes that would be me captain." Jennifer said in what she hoped what the most respectful tone of voice she could mange. Nag'torna nodded and then bowed respectfully to her "May the stars always lead you home" Jennifer quickly returned the bow. "And same to you Captain"

Legion then spoke "Nag'torna-Captain, Andrews-Admiral we have sent a signal to our ship to begin creation of more translators so we will soon be able to communicate with maximum efficiency." Jennifer nodded "And until Then Captain Legion and I will be acting as translators. I hope this acceptable?" Nag'torna nodded "That will be fine until more translators are completed"

Jennifer nodded and turned to the other ambassadors "I assume you all understood that?" the ambassadors nodded "Right then, then if everyone will follow me to the meeting room?" And the group entered the meeting room togother and begin the first official discussion between Humanity, the Geth and the Naorites.

And the first building blocks of an empire were laid.

**Codex**

**(Naorite biology)  
**

**The most noticeable and interesting thing about naorite biology is that they are in fact tri-gendered, that is they have three genders Male, Female and Stmale this has had many social impacts on Naorite cultures which will be expanded upon in a later entry.**

**Many have difficulty indentifying a Stmale Naorite on sight as they can either look like a male naorite with slightly feminine traits or vice versa.**

**Stmale Naorites are capable of both male and female reproduction.**

**The average life expectancy of a Naorite is one hundred and sixty years old.**

**The Naorites also have the ability to regenerate, similar to the ability seen in Krogan and some simple vermin species.**

**Many Naorites are generally considered physically attractive by most species. **

**(Naorite culture)**

**The Naorite society believes that every gender has professions they excel at for example a male Naorite would excel at being a front line soldier, a police officer, a body guard, a fire-fighter, a general or an admiral.**

**A female naorite on the other hand would excel at being a doctor, a technician, a scientist, a spy, an assassin or a commando.**

**Stmale Naorites however would most likely excel at being teachers or nurses. More supportive roles than anything else.**

**However a female Naorite could become a general and no one would question it. The same could be said for a Stmale Naorite who became a front line solider or a doctor. The gender roles are not restrictive nor are Naorites frowned upon for doing a job which is not what their gender suggests they would excel at.**

**There are no gender restrictions on any occupation in Naorite culture and it is a criminal offense to deny a Naroite a job because of their gender.**

**(Naroite Military)**

**The Naroite Military is governed by a council of twelve high-ranking military officials and the council must be in unanimous agreement before any action is taken.**

**The military is composed of approximately 450,000 Million ground troops; approximately 200,000 Naorites are commandos and special forces to complete covert and sensitive operations; it is unknown how many spies and assassians are employed by the Narotie millatry.**

**The Naorite fleet is impressive with 3000 frigates, 2000 cruisers, 8000 fighters and 12 dreadnoughts.**

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Mass effect

Rise of the Alliance

Chapter 6

April 15th/Human Cruiser Titan/16:30

It was chow time.

And Ensign Hannah Sheppard had been looking forward to it all day. She selected a dish that resembled a mound of pasta covered in a thick orange sauce.

It was a dish the Naorites had brought on board and Lieutenant Meer had suggested she try it, she sat a table that was currently unoccupied and began to tuck in.

As the first forkful went in Hannah wanted to find Lieutenant Meer and kiss him, the dish was flavourful and spicy. It tasted like something from the Mediterranean back on earth.

She began to shovel more into her mouth and somewhere in the back of her mind she could her mother chastising her for her lack of manners.

Somewhere between shovelling food in to her mouth and digging her fork into the mound, Hannah found herself looking around the mess.

The mess war square shaped and was filled with about twelve tables, of to one side was a serving station and opposite that was a trash compressor. The mess was about half full but Hannah was always early and it was about to fill to the brink in a minute.

Sitting at the table nearest hers was Lieutentant Meer, Analyst Simmons, Private Westermoorland, Private Holloway and two crew members from the Naorite ship, Private Tas'Von and Sergeant Lun'Kas in deep conversation.

Hannah found her fingers drifting down to her translator that was attached to her left arm by a black strap. The Geth had created about two dozen more of the translators that Admiral Andrews was using and distributed them to the rest of the crew and they were already building more for the Naorite crew. It was lightweight and Hannah could barley feel it but it was there and the fact they needed it communicate was disquieting to her, it had an odd sort of pressure reminding her it was always there.

Hannah was pulled out of her thoughts by a delicate laugh, on the table opposite hers sat a female Naorite surround by male crew members. Hannah rolled her eyes; men were always trying to impress a pretty girl.

And to their credit she was very pretty. Just under six feet tall, long silver hair, legs that went on for miles and a sweet smile if Hannah did say so herself, Lieutenant Lon'Tan was a beautiful woman.

As Hannah finished her meal and placed her plate into the cleaning pile the mess was filled with noise and Hannah decided to leave. She wasn't a big people person, which was something else her mother always criticized her for. And she exited the mess.

She decided to head up to the bridge and get started on that systems analysis that Admiral Andrews had asked her to look in to after dinner, however before she could get to the elevator on the far side of the room as she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the Naorite man in front of her until she bumped into him.

Hannah was knocked to the floor and had the wind knocked out of her, As she lay on the floor and tried to sit up above her the man spoke "Oh gods I am so sorry Ensign I didn't see you I was on a different world!", and held a hand out for him to help her up.

Hannah grabbed his hand and pulled herself up "Don't worry its fine I-"and Hannah found her voice catching in her throat.

The man in front of her was beautiful. She knew most men would probably take offence to being called beautiful but there was no other word she could think of to describe him.

Glowing silver eyes and thick, long black hair surrounded a golden brown face that seemed to have been carved out of marble. A body that Hannah thought only male models could have and a very nice smile. And then Hannah realised she was starring.

She shook her head and held out hand "Sorry about that anyway as I was saying yes I'm fine and I'm Hannah Sheppard by the way" The man took her hand and shook it "A pleasure Ensign Hannah Sheppard I am Corporal Tas'Dorion", and again there was that lovely smile Hannah thought.

Hannah shook her head "Anyway it was nice meeting you but I had better go work to do!" Tas nodded his head and smiled "Of course I understand Ensign Sheppard I hope to see you again may the stars always lead you home", and then with a respectful nod of his head he entered the mess.

Hannah then entered the elevator and tried to return her focus on to the work the admiral had set for her.

But she couldn't get that lovely smile out of her head.

**MEANWHILE**

In the meeting room meeting room the ambassadors, Admiral Andrews and Captain Nag'Torna were sitting around the table in the middle of the room and were sharing a small drink and Legion was observing them.

Nag'torna and Jennifer were sitteing next to each other and were telling each other about there families.

Jennifer drank a sip of her wine that Nag'torna brought as a gift, it was sweet and smooth and went down a treat "So my youngest daughter Lilly just walked in to the living room and said so calmly "Mommy I think that your bedroom is on fire" I ran upstairs and I found out that I had left my curling irons on!" She laughed "God I nearly burnt the house down!"

Nag'torna chuckled "Ah life what would it be without days like those?" Agnes who had be listening in spoke up "Fucking boring that's what mate!" And everyone around the table aside from Legion burst out laughing.

Jennifer turned to Legion who was sitting across from her "I hope you aren't feeling left out ambassador?" Legion looked "No Andrews-Admiral we are finding it very interesting watching and observing organic interactions" "So...you're a bit of a peeping tom ambassador?" teased Ambassador Amina.

Legion turned to face her "We have no record of that phrase in our consensus please specify meaning." Amina shook her head and smiled "It dosent matter Ambassador." and she took a sip of her drink

Ambassador Anastasia stood up "I think that tomorrow we shall head back earth and give our conclusions to high command" she smiled and Jennifer realised that, that was the first time she had seen her smile "And we can go into a new future together of peace and prosperity, a new future for every Human, Geth and Naorite!"

Nag'torna stood up "Yes tomorrow we shall head back to our home world and we shall to come together and we shall form an alliance of species! An alliance of brothers be they flesh or synthetic"

Legion stood up next "The consensus has noted that an alliance of species shows the greatest chance of success in any venture in the future"

Jennifer stood up and raised her glass "Well then ladies, gentlemen...to the Alliance!"

And everyone around the table raised their glasses, Including Legion and said togother "To the Alliance!"

And thus the dream was spun.

**Codex**

**(Naorite Cuisine)**

**It is a popular saying that the Naorites have no bland food; this is the result that every meal they make is heavily spiced and rich.**

**The most famous meal is Kon-tor-vas, this meal is closest in resemblance to a chicken curry and it has since become very popular for its rich and spicy taste as well as its aromatic scent.**

**Another prominent aspect is there wines, another popular saying is that there is a least one Naorite wine that someone will love. **

End of Chapter 6

**(A/N Thank you all so much for your great reviews!)**

**(A/N 2 Please also reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated)**


	7. Chapter 7

Mass Effect

Rise of the Alliance

Chapter 7

April 16th/Human Cruiser Titan/11:06

It was time for the ambassadors to return to their worlds and bring news to them about their new friends.

Ambassador Agnes would be going to the Naorite home world with the crew of Captain Nag'Tornas ship along with another Geth Ambassador. While Ambassador Amina and the Naorite Ambassador Luv'Toana a woman clothed in a dress made of green silk, would be going to the former quarian homeworld Rannoch to address the main Geth consensus, the first two organics ever to do so.

The Naorite Ambassador Ken'Shun, a tall man in a suit made of fine silks and a smart haircut was returning with Jennifer, Legion and the other ambassadors to Earth to address the UN.

Ken'Shun was scrutinizing a data pad that contained information on Earth, he powered it down and placed into a deep pocket and turned to Jennifer. "I trust we shall be leaving soon?" Jennifer nodded "Yes Ambassador we just need to finalize our checks and then we can go."

Ken'Shun nodded "Excellent I am very interested in seeing your world Admiral according to this Data pad it should be a...Interesting experience." He smiled.

"I hope so Ambassador." Jennifer replied politely.

"Yes well, I will be retiring to my quarters please do not disturb me unless it of vital importance." Ken'Shun then pushed past her and left the meeting room.

"Of course not your highness!" Jennifer muttered to herself, she looked up as the meeting room door opened and Ensign Sheppard walked in and saluted "Man the Geth and Naorite ships are ready to leave"

"Of course I'll come now"

Hannah nodded and left the meeting room.

Jennifer adjusted her Admiral's cap and left the meeting room to make her way to the bridge; she sat in her chair and gestured to Lieutenant Meer to open a com channel to the other two ships.

"We are the lucky; we are the ones ladies, gentlemen and others, who will usher in a new age for all our species. A new age of peace and prosperity, a new age of friendship and it all depends on us people so let's go home and get it done!" Jennifer slammed her first into open palm for emphasis even though no one could see it.

"Acknowledge." came from the Geth ship.

"May the Gods grant us victory my friends!" said Captain Nag'Tornas over the channel.

"Right then everyone lets-

"Ma'am!" Shouted one of the Bridge officers at his station "the mass relay is activating, a ship is coming through." Jennifer ran over to the console and examined it.

And there on the screen a vessel, a frigate appeared on the display, "It's not broadcasting any IFF ma'am and our scans show it as being heavily damaged"

"Captain Nag'Torna, Geth Ships are you seeing this?"

"Yes" replied the Geth Cruiser, using the speakers it had installed on itself to interface directly with the ships onboard communicators. "We do not recognise the ship but the damage is consistent with Turian ship fire."

Jennifer found herself overcome with panic for a moment; they had broadcasted the Geth's knowledge of the Turian's back to Earth to help them prepare for a war in the worst case scenario. But they were nowhere near ready for a war they had more ground troops, more worlds and a significantly large navy.

Jennifer took a deep breath. That wasn't the problem right now, right now somebody needed there help.

She straightened her shoulders, fixed her cap and sat in her chair straight. She looked over to Legion "Ambassador, could it be at all possible for you to modify our translators for our new arrivals."

Legion was silent for a moment; its face flaps spread out and closed. It spoke "We would need to have an example of the language that the species converses with, with your approval Andrews-Admiral we would like to access your computers with which we may be able to hack into the computers and create a translation program."

Jennifer nodded "Do it." Legion face flaps extended and then closed as it walked over to specialist Simmons station and seemed to stare at the controls before speaking "Access achieved beginning hack."

Jennifer nodded and turned to Lieutenant Meer. "Lieutenant Meer assemble a boarding party now." Lieutenant Meer snapped a salute. "Yes Ma'am!" And he left the bridge.

The Admiral turned around as she heard Legion announcing its completion of its task. "So will it work?" Legion glanced at her and did that thing again with its face flaps "Yes translation program complete however it will take time to copy and download into translators, Andrews-Admiral we recommend that this unit accompany boarding team for rescue operation. It will serve as a translator between boarding team and crew of the alien ship."

Jennifer nodded her approval. "All right, can you tell us anything about the species that, the ship belongs to before boarding party goes?" Legion again did the flap thing; Jennifer was starting to think that was basically him nodding. "Yes. The ship is manned by a species designated as Kentralie, they originate from the planet Noveus, and they have an average life span of 67.3 galactic years, they are dextro amino acid based and-

"Uh Ambassador I don't think we need their whole history quite yet." Jennifer explained with a sigh "Are you ready to join the boarding team?"

"Yes"

Jennifer nodded "Right, well then please go and join Lieutenant Meer and the rest of the boarding party in the airlock."

Legion did its nodding/flapping thing "Acknowledge." And he left the bridge.

Jennifer opened a com channel to Lieutenant Meer, Legion and the rest of the boarding party "Can you hear me boarding party?"

"Aye aye!" said the boarding team over the com, except for Legion who stuck with its "Affirmative"

"All right be careful everyone and don't take any unnecessary risks, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" "Affirmative Andrews-Admiral"

"Right then get started people!"

The Titan manoeuvred next to the ship. Computer Specialist Thomas Brewster hacked into the ships computer using the backdoor Legion had created "I've accessed their docking protocols"

A docking tube extended from the frigate and connected to the Titan, the airlock cycled and the boarding team, All wearing sealed pressure suits except for Legion, followed the docking tube over to the frigate.

The airlock of the frigate cycled and the boarding party entered the bridge of the frigate, it was heavily damaged, wires were hanging from the roof and there were several hull breaches in the hull but it looked like the ships kinetic barriers were holding steady.

Legion glanced around the bridge seeming scanning the environment. "Scans reveal no life signs on this level of the ship, we suggest moving on to the lower decks to search for survivors."

Mark nodded "Right you heard the man...woman...robot. Get moving!" The team nodded and moved off to what looked like an elevator at the back of the bridge.

"Sir!" shouted engineer Talvi as she examined the mechanisms of the elevator with her diagnostic equipment.

"Yes what's the situation Private Talvi?" asked Mark as he walked over to her.

"Sir this elevator has been damaged by the turians ship fire"

"Can you fix it?"

"I think so but I don't know how much time it would take" explained Private Talvi.

"We may able to assist you Talvi-Private" offered Legion as it knelt down next to her.

"I wouldn't turn down that offer Ambassador" said Talvi with a smile.

Mark nodded and turned to the rest of the boarding party "Right people while there fixing the elevator I want the rest of you to see if there is another way down to the lower decks."

"Yes Sir!" and with a salute, the rest of the boarding part went to try and find another way down to the lower levels.

**MEANWHILE**

Back on the bridge of the Titan, Jennifer was observing the boarding party's status on a monitor in front of her when Ken'Shun came on to the bridge and stormed over to her "Admiral why are we still in this system, we must waste no time."

Jennifer sighed deeply and turned to face him "We will leave as soon as possible Ambassador, we just have to wait until this matter is resolved"

Ken'Shun eyes narrowed and lips pulled back into a sneer "And tell me Admiral how long will that take exactly?" 

"As long as it takes Ambassador" Replied Jennifer not tacking her eyes off of the monitor.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Ken'Shun as he stormed off the bridge, back down to his quarters.

Jennifer sighed and placed her head into her hands and shook it, Ensign Sheppard came over with a smirk "Well to be fair Ma'am, Captain Nag'Torna did warn us he could be a problem."

Jennifer looked up from the palm of her hands and looked at Ensign Sheppard with a groan "Yes, Yes he did and don't you have anything else to do Ensign?"

Ensign Sheppard threw out a quick salute and went back over to her station; Jennifer continued her observations of the boarding team's status.

Everything seemed to be going well but Jennifer didn't want to risk it by saying it out loud, she knew it was stupid of course but better safe than sorry.

She walked over to Specialist Brewster's station and asked "Any luck?"

Brewster shock his head "No Ma'am none yet I can pick up any life signs in the ship, but we can't be sure there aren't any because we can't pick up the boarding party and we know that they are there."

Jennifer nodded "Right well let me know if anything changes."

Brewster nodded, not taking his eyes of the monitor in front of him "Yes Ma'am!"

**MEANWHILE**

Back on the Kentralie frigate, the boarding party were still searching the bridge trying to find a way for them to get down to the lower decks as Legion and Talvi worked on repairing the elevator.

"Sir! I found something!" shouted on the crewmen, Mark hurried over to him as the rest of the boarding party followed minus Legion and Talvi.

The crewman was standing next a panel of the wall that had slid away to reveal a door, Mark extended his hand and pressed the button on the door and with a hiss of air it slid open.

Mark stepped inside the room, to the left was a large bed and to the right was bunch of medals and ribbons and in the middle of the room was a large sofa.

And sitting on it was a tall, slim figure with grey skin and large round eyes at the figure stood up and stumbled forward "So you have come to kill, it wasn't enough that you killed my crew and destroyed my ship." he laughed darkly and pressed one of his three fingered hands to his side where dark purple blood was oozing out of a wound on his side, he raised his other arm and raised his palm to face them "Y-You will not take me alive, do you understand that."

Of course because Legion wasn't present none of the party could understand him, Mark turned to one of the crewmen "Go and fetch Legion, now" 

"Yes Sir!" and the crewmen made his way to the doorway.

"No!" shouted the Kentralie man and he flung his wrist out and the crewman was thrown backwards by an invisible force and he connected hard with the wall.

The boarding party raised their guns to the man and Mark spoke "Calm down sir we aren't trying to harm you!" but the alien didn't listen and even if he did he couldn't understand just saw their guns and flung out his wrists, seemed to glow blue for a moment and then they were all thrown into the air.

Mark came down to the ground with a loud thud and loud grunt of pain, he looked up to see the man walk over to him, he was still glowing blue and raised his fists to blast Mark again.

But then the man jolted and he fell to the floor unconscious, standing there was Legion who was looking down at him and offered his hand "Meer-Lieutenant are you functional?"

Mark breathed and took Legions hand to pull himself up; he breathed deeply "Yeah I'm fine."

He looked around to see the rest of the boarding party getting to there and private Talvi in the door way. He looked down at the man on the ground and activated his communicator.

"Ma'am this Lieutenant Meer please prepare surgical team, we have a survivor, I think he is the captain...and I think he might be the only survivor."

"Understood Lieutenant" Said Jennifer over the com.

"Oh and...Ma'am maybe make sure there is an armed guard with the surgical team.

"Also understood"

"Right Ma'am were coming back with your permission"

"Permission granted"

Mark nodded and closed the channel and looked at his team "Okay grab our guest people were going back to the ship!"

**End of Chapter 7**

**(A/N please review, constructive criticism only please, flames will be deleted)**


End file.
